


Dong Sicheng: Thank you, next

by lamebtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Thank You Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebtch/pseuds/lamebtch
Summary: Literally based off Ariana Grande Thank You,next but with my own kick lolLove Winwin





	1. Chapter 1

_"falling in love seems to get more ridiculous and complicated once time moves on.."_

__

_Dong Sicheng_

_"One taught me love, one taught me patience and one taught me pain."_

_-Ariana Grande; Thank you, next_

__

_Nakamoto Yuta_

__

_Moon Taeil_

__

_Lee Taeyong_


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He taught me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayV debuted
> 
> They still did Winwin dirty man

_"I don't think.. we're going to work out..." Sicheng says honestly, his own hands trembling on his lap and voice cracking mid sentence._

_Yuta's_ _eyes widen at the confession_

_"B-But Sic-"_

_Sicheng quickly cuts Yuta off_

_"You did nothing wrong. I just.. everything is going out so nicely but Yuta, I'm afraid.." Sicheng says softly_

_Yuta bit his lower lip as he stares at his lover._

_Giving the silence an answer to continue, Sicheng raises his head and looks at his boyfriend for almost 6 months._

_"What we have is special.. you taught me so much but the spark... It isn't there anymore." Sicheng finishes off and Yuta kept quiet_

_Reality hitting him hard._

_"..Should we take a break?" Yuta asks, clenching his fists tightly as he tries not to cry._

_Sicheng thought for a moment_

_"We should take a break from each other." Sicheng calmly says and Yuta nods_

_"I won't stop loving you." Yuta says and Sicheng smiles sadly_


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He taught me patience

_"Sicheng.. did you know we been together for almost a year already?" Taeil casually says over dinner, Sicheng was over_ _Taeil's_ _place for their weekly dinner._

_Sicheng just hums as he chews on mouth full of rice and meat._

_"I know.. we would talk about this later on but Sicheng.. do you want to move in?" Taeil asks peering up at his boyfriend across from him._

_Sicheng stiffens as he swallows down his food. It burn his throat, he felt like choking._

_Taking the glass of water in front of him as he drank._

_Taeil waits patiently with a small smile finding the_ _chinese_ _male endearing._

_Moments later Sicheng spoke_

_"Don't you think it's too soon?" Sicheng asks as Taeil tilts his head "But we been together for almost a year Sicheng."_

_Sicheng places his chopsticks down as he couldn't look at Taeil_

_"Yeah I kno-" Taeil cuts him off "It isn't soon, Sicheng.. please." Taeil's pleads as he_ _digs_ _out a small box from his front jean pocket and places it in front of Sicheng_

_Eyes widening upon seeing the box._

_Sicheng was lost at words_

_"None of this is too soon, I just want you to understand. I'll wait, if you aren't ready. It's fine but I want you to know I'm ready for you." Taeil moves to open the box and Sicheng felt like throwing up_

_Taeil was proposing to him._

_Sicheng wanted to cry because he does love Taeil but a part of him wasn't ready yet._

_Getting up from his seat and bowing_   
_Mumbling a small 'thank you for the dinner'._

_Taeil didn't get up as he keeps a smile on his face._

_"I'll give you space for now but I'll be here for you Sicheng." Taeil says reassuringly while Sicheng nods not looking at his ex-boyfriend for a year in the eyes_   _and leaving his apartment._

__


End file.
